A Chance Meeting
by Tara.Lun
Summary: Lexa is a closed off person, Clarke is the complete opposite. So what happens when they literally run into each other when they first meet? Will they hit it off or not? Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Meeting for the first time

Chapter 1

Lexa Woods was always closed off to people. She didn't get on with others and they never got on with her. She didn't mind this fact because in reality, people annoy her. The idea of having to talk to people never appealed to her, especially on a regular basis while actually being pleasant. That's probably why she decided to become an FBI Agent and profiler after she finished college. Special Agents in the FBI really only have to talk to their partner and some of their colleagues really and even then, they normally talk about other people. Lexa loves her job, she finds it rewarding, having a voice for the people who no longer have a voice. Lexa doesn't believe she's a closed off people, she will talk to people if they talk to her but she won't go out of her way or sought people out to talk to them. The only people who Lexa will happily talk to are some members of her family. There is Anya (who is technically her best friend, but she is practically her sister and also a fellow member on her team in the FBI), her brother Lincoln, her cousin Echo and her aunt Indra. She loved her uncle Gustus, but she lost him recently in an accident at his work, Lexa was devastated for a long time after that. Lexa actually has a rather large family, but these few are the only ones she actually loves and would do anything for. They are also the only people Lexa talks to on a regular basis because she can, not because she has to. But Lexa's view on people changed when she quite literally ran into a strange blonde woman. This odd blonde woman is the first stranger that Lexa had willingly spoken to in a long time. So why was Clarke so different to everyone else?

Clarke Griffin was the complete opposite, she loves people and above all else she loves talking to people and helping them. That's the main thing that Clarke and Lexa have in common, they both love helping people, in different ways, but still helping people. Clarke Griffin is a highly respected surgeon at one of the best hospitals in New York. Clarke graduated top of her class from John Hopkins at the age of 16, one of the youngest ever graduates and then moved to New York to do her residency where she has stayed ever since. Her family is still living in LA, her mum is one of the top cardiothoracic surgeons in the country, and people fly in from all over the country to see her. Her father had been an engineer; he had however passed away in an accident caused by a drunk driver while he was on his way home from work one day, many years ago. So Clarke had decided to follow in her mother's footsteps and become a doctor and the best surgeons she possibly could. So she specialised as a neurosurgeon and she loves every minute of it! The job keeps her on her toes, she never knows what to expect next. Being a child prodigy and a fully qualified surgeon by 21 will do that to you though, it keeps her busy. The only people Clarke sees outside of work is her two best friends, Octavia and Raven, Octavia's brother Bellamy and O's fiancé Lincoln and her own boyfriend, Finn. But her relationship with Finn had been on the rocks for a while now, apparently she is too young and she can't commit properly, her priorities are wrong (his words, not hers). Clarke had never had feelings for anyone else other than Finn, but that was until she met a brooding brunette. Clarke is determined to find out more about her before she just disappears from her life.

Clarke Griffin and Lexa Woods met one sunny spring day at the rehearsal wedding of Octavia and Lincoln when Lexa walked straight into Clarke when she arrived. Lexa and Clarke were both running extremely late from work, Clarke's surgery had run over time and Lexa was just flying back in from Texas after finishing up a case. The odds of both the maid of honour and the best man/best woman both being this late was a crazy idea, but somehow they had both managed. So they were running to get to the church before said rehearsal ended and right at the entrance they both slammed straight into each other. They looked at each other and while Clarke got lost in forest green eyes, a killer jawbone structure and an amazing figure she completely missed Lexa apologising for running into her. Clarke had never been attracted to a woman before, however she has never classified her sexuality because she is one who believes that you can't define love by a gender. But seeing Lexa, holy wow, Clarke was attracted to a woman all right, I mean who wouldn't be, Lexa is hot. Lexa on the other hand has never denied her attraction to women and she definitely won't now. Clarke is very attractive, the way her golden hair shines in the sun and her blue eyes glisten with the light, yeah Clarke is good looking. So after Clarke and Lexa get over their initial shock of running into each other they finally manage to speak to one another (even though Lexa has already apologised).

So Clarke says to Lexa "Oh my god, are you okay? I am so sorry! I was rushing to the rehearsal cause I'm late, wait are you here for the rehearsal as well? Do I know you? Anyway I am sorry, but I really have to go! Shit I am so late, Octavia is going to kill me". Little does Clarke know that Lexa is now currently following her up the stairs as she runs into the church.

Just as Lexa was about to reply Clarke is off and running up the stairs so she says, "It's really fine, I am sorry also" to herself. Lexa looks at this strange blonde who she walked straight into and wonders how much she can get to know her, because now she wants to.


	2. Chapter 2 - Rehearsals and Coffee

Chapter 2

"Where the hell have you been?" Clarke hears Octavia and Lincoln say at the same time. But wait, they aren't just talking to her. Clarke looks around to see whom Lincoln was addressing when she sees the same brunette from just moments before. Octavia hears Clarke say "Shit!" under her breath and smirks to her self as she and Lincoln had joked about their two friends/siblings getting along just fine.

So when Clarke finally turns to see Lexa standing there, Lexa says directly to Clarke "Nice to see you again, it's been to long".

This shocks Octavia as she turns to Lincoln saying "what? They already know each other?" Lincoln just shrugs, having no idea what was actually happening here.

"No we don't know each other, you see, Blondie here ran into me when I first arrived and I'm late because I was on a plane and couldn't call." Lexa winks at Clarke then holds out her hand, "I'm Lexa, Lincolns best man or best woman as I prefer, lets not be sexist here, I'm his sister and best friend, it's a pleasure to meet you?"

"Clarke" the blonde answers as she takes Lexa's pre offered hand to shake.

"Ahhhh, so you are the blonde best friend I've heard so much about, well it is a pleasure and honour to meet the great Dr. Griffin" Lexa replies with a smirk as she then twists her hand in Clarke's so she can kiss across her knuckles before letting her hand drop to her side.

Meanwhile Octavia and Lincoln stare at what is happening in front of them, from the smirk of Lexa's face to the light blush that's now covered Clarke's. Lincoln turns to Octavia and in a whisper "Lexa never talks to strangers this much unless she's being forced to, what is actually happening here?" Octavia stares back at the two girls in front of them "I don't actually know, but I think I have found my way to get rid of Finn now" Lincoln just chuckles before walking away and calling everyone to the front to get started.

After the rehearsal ended Lincoln and Octavia are stuck talking to the minister while Clarke and Lexa both excuse themselves due to exhaustion with the promise to call their respective person in the morning.

As they exit the church Clarke hears from beside her "Have dinner with me". It's a statement, not a question. It's bold and she finds it mildly attractive, however Lexa will have to work way harder than that.

"Thanks for the offer, but I have a boyfriend and I'm not even interested in woman." Clarke looks over at Lexa who looks like she's about to say something, so she quickly adds "and before you argue with me, yes I am happy with Finn and no I won't leave him just because you are kind of attractive", Clarke curses herself the minute that leaves her mouth because the smirk that has now once again made it's way onto Lexa's face is enough to make her regret it alone.

"I knew you found me attractive, you couldn't stop staring at me throughout the whole rehearsal" Clarke groans and puts a hand up to cover her face and Lexa laughs. "Fine, if you won't have dinner with me, how about coffee? In a friendly way of course, I just want to get to know who I will one day walk down the isle with" Lexa says with another smirk and laugh just as Clarke starts to blush again.

"Fine, but you are paying now!" Clarke yells to Lexa who has now started to walk away and she races to catch up to her. "You are very annoying, you do know that right Lexa?" Clarke calls to Lexa as she catches up. "Yeah, I know" is the reply Clarke gets along with the signature Lexa wink.

Clarke and Lexa were sitting in the local coffee shop, right up the back, tucked into a booth just talking about life.

"So Lexa, tell me about your life". Lexa stares at Clarke for what feels like an hour, then the smirk returns, "what is it that you want to know?" Lexa smirk only widens as Clarkes brows furrow. "I don't know! Tell me what you do, where you went to school, where you grew up, anything!" It then appears to be Lexa's turn for her brows to furrow as she thinks. Then she starts talking and Clarke is amazed to hear her talk this much without stopping.

"All right, ummm, my name is actually Alexandria Woods but everyone calls me Lexa, I am currently 25, I went to school at Yale and did a degree in psychology. I now work for the FBI as a special agent and criminal profiler. My parents died when I was young, no I don't want an apology or sympathy, just a pre warning. I have a best friend who is like a sister, Anya, there is my brother Lincoln and my cousin Echo and then my aunt Indra. I grew up moving around a lot because both of my parents were in the army. So that's me basically. What about you?" Lexa then stares at Clarke while she waits for her to respond.

"Okay where to begin, hmmm well obviously my name is Clarke Griffin, I am 21 and a neurosurgeon, I went to school at UCLA and then John Hopkins, I then moved to New York to complete my residency and I stayed because it was the perfect opportunity to get away from my mother. My dad died in a car crash, drunk driver, it was a few years ago now, and I don't like to talk about it either. Grew up in LA, I've known Octavia since we were 5 and she followed me out here. I have my boyfriend Finn out here, but who knows how long that will last; he's being a jerk saying I'm to addicted to work basically. Not my fault I love what I do and he does shift work. Oh I was 16 when I graduated from college and I was considered a child prodigy for following in my mothers footsteps, even though I'm better, just don't tell her that! So that's me" Clarke finished with a smile while Lexa looked at her suspiciously.

"What?" Clarke was now looking just as suspiciously at Lexa as she was at her.

"Oh nothing, just I thought you said you and Finn were happy together?" Lexa always has a comeback along with that signature smirk.

"Well we are, we just have our moments, every couple does", but Lexa won't stop smirking.

"Come on, have dinner with me, we already know you find me attractive so why not?"

"Because I'm not interested in women?" Clarke says with a lift of an eyebrow.

"Maybe I can change your mind" and there is that smirk again. God! Clarke kind of wants to work out how to get rid of that infamous smirk. "Please, just give me a chance to prove that I'm worth it".

"Ehh, if I agree will you leave me alone if I don't have a good time?" Lexa nods her head, "Fine! But I expect you to go all out, just so you know. I want to be picked up, flowers, the dinner, the whole deal!" Lexa's smile grows with every demand and with her witty comeback of "for you, anything" Lexa is excited; however she does not have a clue where this confidence has come from.

So by midnight they are leaving the coffee shop as Clarke nearly fell asleep at one stage, phone numbers exchanged and plans for a date next Friday night after both have finished work they part ways once Lexa drops Clarke at her car, because in her words "safety first".

Clarke hops into her car and checks her messages and there are several from Octavia.

 **Octavia my Bestie [10:01 pm]:** Where are you bitch?

 **Octavia my Bestie [10:08 pm]:** Hello? Are you ignoring me? It's me who should be mad! You were late to me wedding rehearsal.

 **Octavia my Bestie [10:15 pm]:** Wait! Are you out with Lexa? Don't lie because Lincoln can't get a hold of her either!

 **Octavia my Bestie [11:00pm]:** Please just answer me! I need you to respond! It's about my bridal shower! Remember, the one you are meant to organise?

 **Octavia my Bestie [11:53 pm]:** Fine, ignore me! That's fine! I'll call you tomorrow.

 **Octavia my Bestie [12:01 pm]:** Seriously? Still nothing! :( Fine! I'll call you in the morning!

 **Clarkey [12:10 pm]:** Sorry O! Yes I may have been out with Lexa, we were just getting to know each other before we had to do the bridal shower, oh btw, I invited her, hope you don't mind! Call me tomorrow, love you xx

With that out of the way Clarke drives home and is getting ready for bed when a new message comes through, so Clarke checks her phone to find a message from Lexa and Finn that came through at the same time.

 **Finn [12:20 pm]:** Hey babe, call me tomorrow. We need to talk.

 **Lexa [12:20 pm]:** Hey good looking ;) I had a really good time tonight, can't wait for next Friday, and call me tomorrow, if you have time.

With that Clarke turned off her light and went to sleep, she will deal with everyone tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Break Up

Chapter 3:

Clarke woke up to her phone ringing. She groaned as she rolled over to pick up her phone. She looked at the screen and saw that it was Finn. She groaned again now knowing it was him, she picked up the phone.

"Hello Finn"

" _Hey Clarkey my Princess, how's it going_ "

"Yeah I'm okay, I've been really busy with work, oh they are talking about making me the head of neuro! I will be the youngest ever head of department, isn't that great? Umm and I had O's and Lincoln's wedding rehearsal yesterday afternoon, it's going to be a cute wedding!"

" _You mean you didn't invite me to the rehearsal?_ " Clarke then heard Finn say typical under his breath.

"Umm well it was just a rehearsal so it was only the wedding party, so you really didn't need to be there. It was literally just the eight of us there. Besides, that's all you got out of that?"

" _Yeah, you said nothing else important. I still wish you told me about it_ "

"I don't have to tell you everything Finn! You are my boyfriend, not my father!"

Clarke hung up on Finn after that and clicked her tongue calling him a jackass to no one but herself. She then remembered she had to call back Octavia and Lexa. Well mainly Octavia, god why is she feeling the need and want to talk to Lexa already? She only saw her last night; hell she only met her last night!

" _Hey Clarke_ "  
"Hey O, Finn is an ass!"

" _Ahhhh yeah! I have been telling you this for months! What did he do this time_ "

"I told him about that possible promotion at work and about the rehearsal last night and he didn't even say anything about work, the only thing he managed to focus on was the fact that I didn't take him last night"

" _Probably not a bad thing that you didn't, if you know what I mean, wink wink, nudge nudge_ "

"Umm what is that supposed to mean exactly?"

"Oh nothing, _just that you and Lexa went out last night, and by how late you replied I would say you enjoyed each others company_ " Octavia actually laughed out loud at her own comment after that.

"Nothing happened O, we went for coffee and then went home. Besides I'm not even interested in women"

" _Oh Clarkey, Clarkey, Clarkey… I never said you were interested in women, I merely said you had a good time. You insinuated the rest yourself_ "

Octavia then heard a small "Shit" being said under Clarke's breath and she laughs again.

"Did you need something Octavia?"

" _Oh Octavia, I am in trouble. Yes I did need something actually! I wanted to know how the bachelorette party was coming along and if you need help_ "

"Oh don't you want to know! No, I need to help, I have it all under control."

" _Are you sure Clarke? I can maybe -_ "

"Good bye O! Have a nice day"

Clarke hangs up on Octavia with a small laugh. Now she has to work out what she is going to do today. She considers calling Lexa but changes her mind deciding to text her instead.

 **Clarke [9:19 am]:** Hey hey! What's happening?

 **Lexa [9:20 am]:** Well hello there good looking! I must admit, I wasn't expecting to hear from you so soon… Miss me already babe? ;)

 **Clarke [9:22 am]:** Ehh you are the worst! No I don't miss you! If I recall correctly you asked me to call you anyway!

 **Lexa [9:25 am]:** Right! That's because I miss you and your beautiful face ;) What are you up to today?

 **Clarke [9:26 am]:** My god you are an outrageous flirt! You know that right? I am doing nothing today. Just going over a case for a surgery I have scheduled for tomorrow. How about you?

 **Lexa [9:30 am]:** Yes I know, that is how I pick up all the ladies you see *Insert winky face here* Oh sounds like fun! But I can think of something else that is way more fun that we can do…

 **Clarke [9:39 am]:** Wow that sounded so bad! What were you thinking however? I'm so bored!

 **Lexa [9:40 am]:** That was point squirt ;) Coffee? Same place in an hour?

 **Clarke [9:42 am]:** Sounds good, see you soon!

An hour and ten minutes later Clarke arrived at the coffee shop. She had to shower and make herself presentable first, not that she cared what she looked like for Lexa. God! Why is she even thinking so much about this? Lexa is a friend. A female friend. A very attractive, perfectly defined, highly educated, good-looking friend. Damn these thoughts!

"Hey gorgeous, you are ten minutes late you know?" My god, Lexa has some sass when she is teasing people.

"Hey Lex, I know I'm ten minutes late, I had to shower and get ready to leave" Clarkes reply caused Lexa to smirk, let the teasing begin she thought.

"Aw Princess! Did you get dressed up for me? You are adorable."

"Please never ever call me that," Lexa could tell by that reply that Clarke was being serious so she got curious and decided to ask her why.

"Are you okay Clarke? Why no to the Princess?" Clarke sighed and then responded. "Finn calls me Princess all the time in a mocking way as well and I am pissed off at him at the moment, so no Princess!" Lexa's left eyebrow furrowed in thought for a minute before she replied.

"Clarke, I can promise you I wasn't teasing you or mocking you when I called you princess. You shine as bright as the stars and your eyes are as blue as the sky, really I should call you Sky Princess. When Lincoln and I were young, right after our parents died we made our own language so we could talk to each other without our aunt and uncle knowing what we were talking about." Lexa had a small smile form on her lips as she said that, god those lips are perfect Clarke thought as she watched Lexa talk. "So really in our language you should be called Skai Prisa and I used to be Heda, which translated to Commander because I was a bossy child," Lexa actually straight out laughed at that. "So what exactly did lover boy do?"

Clarke could tell Lexa was done talking now but she still took a minute to process all the information she had just received before replying to her.

"Well thank you for the whole Sky Princess thing, that was very cute. You sounded like an adorable kid. As for lover boy, I told him about a promotion at work and about the rehearsal last night and he just got shitty about the rehearsal and didn't even make comment about the promotion."

"Wait you got a promotion? I didn't even know you could get promotions in a hospital, but, congratulations Clarke, that's great news, what are you doing now? Oh and what was the problem with the rehearsal?"

"Thank you Lexa, I may be getting promoted to the head of Neurosurgery, so it is a pretty good promotion. As for the rehearsal, it was because I didn't invite him."

"OH MY GOD CLARKE! That is pretty great news. I'm so proud of you, and happy for you. That is an amazing step in you career, you should be so proud of yourself. But the rehearsal was only for the wedding party?" Lexa furrows her eyebrows trying to remember if one of the groomsmen were missing last night but couldn't remember, so he obviously wasn't in the wedding party.

"Wow calm down Lex, but thank you I am proud and excited. I just Finn cared enough to be proud. He isn't in the wedding party so he couldn't come, I tried to explain that but he couldn't get it through his head."

"Sounds like you need to dump him and date me" The wink that Lexa gave Clarke made Clarke get goosebumps and her breath to hitch. Jesus, why is she thinking and feeling like this? Just a friend Clarke keeps telling herself, but how long will she be able to keep telling that lie to herself she wonders.

"Well at least you never give up, besides I already agreed to dinner."

"True! You did, and what a dinner it will be. A dinner fit for a Skai Prisa presented by Heda" and the wink and smirk together looks so god damn hot together Clarke thinks to her self.

Three hours later Clarke and Lexa parted ways, Lexa having to call into work while Clarke was heading home to study for her surgery in the morning. Clarke arrived home from the coffee shop 20 minutes later.

"Where the hell have you been for so long Clarke?" Clarke looked up to see Finn standing on her doorstep looking angry. She rolled her eyes and walked past him so she could unlock her front door. "What are you doing here Finn? We didn't have any plans" Clarke walked into her apartment and she knew Finn would follow her. "No Clarke, I asked, where have you been? I want to know, now!" Clarke turned to look at him with a look of disgust on her face. "Oh my god Finn! One, you don't own me so it doesn't matter where I've been. Two, I met a friend for coffee, not that you really need to know. Oh and three, get the hell out and don't come back! We are done." A look of utter shock passed over Finn's face as well as Clarkes, but for completely different reasons. Finn was shocked that she had the audacity to actually end things with him. While Clarke's was shock that she finally did get rid of him. "I will be back Clarke, you won't be able to live with out me! But mark my words, I am no longer available to you." Clarke chuckled at his statement. "That is actually funny Finn, I broke up with you and that statement didn't even make sense. Please leave now before I phone Octavia." A look of horror crossed over Finn's face as he basically ran out of the apartment. Clarke never did work out what exactly happened between the two of them. Oh well, doesn't matter anymore.

 **Clarke [1:03 pm]:** Boyfriend free since half an hour ago! Yay for me! I finally did it!

 **Octavia my Bestie [1:10 pm]:** OMG OMG OMG! YOU FINALLY DID IT? THANK FUCKING GOD! It's about time! Jackass! Are you okay but?

 **Lexa [1:11 pm]:** I am sorry to hear that Clarke. I mean I feel better about taking you on a date now, but break ups are always hard. Do you need anything?

Clarke smiled when she saw the replies that came through. She decided to reply to Lexa first, for no specific reason what so ever!

 **Clarke [1:12 pm]:** I am fine, I feel free actually. He was an ass anyway so I needed to do this. As for the date I feel excited about it, you better do a great job. I don't need anything, thank you though. Not unless you want to bring wine and pizza as a celebration?

Clarke then replied to Octavia's message.

 **Clarke [1:13 pm]:** HAHAHAHAHA so much excitement over this! I feel great and excited and free :)

Just as Clarke pressed send on the message to Octavia Lexa's reply came through.

 **Lexa [1:13 pm]:** I am very glad you are excited to go on a date, and trust me, you won't be able to resist me afterwards ;) As for pizza and wine, I fly out tomorrow to Ohio so I can't be late, do you mind?

 **Clarke [1:14 pm]:** WOW! That ego is on point hahaha. I don't mind, why don't you bring your things so if it get's to late you can just stay here?

 **Lexa [1:16 pm]:** I guess I can be persuaded to do that ;) I'll be there in 10.

 **Clarke [1:20 pm]:** See you soon.

All that was left to do now was wait for Lexa to arrive so they could have dinner.


	4. Chapter 4 - Work and Home

Chapter 4

Lexa arrived at Clarkes house at 1:27 pm and as she pulled up to Clarke's apartment block she let out a low whistle. Of course a young doctor lives in one of the best buildings in New York. With Valet parking, Upper East Side apartments are not cheap. By no means does Lexa live in poor conditions, her home however is nothing like this! Lexa is just glad she dressed in one of her nicer business suits.

Lexa goes up to Clarke's apartment, of course the penthouse suit is Clarke's. Lexa laughs to herself a little, this is going to be great Lexa thinks to herself. When the elevator door opens you step straight out into Clarke's apartment, explains why she needed permission to go this high. Safety first, Lexa is proud of Clarke for thinking of that, or is that an automatic thing, eh not important, Clarke has it anyway.

"Hey Clarke, I'm here"

"Hey Lex, come on in, oh and don't judge the apartment okay! It was a gift from my mother when I finished med school and got my internship out here. I don't really want to know how much it cost her."

Lexa laughs at that as she thinks of a reply, after a minute she simply says "It's impressive, we are definitely only ever hanging out at your house now. Just so you know."

"Sounds okay to me. I've actually been looking at someone to move in. It's too big on it's own, it costs me nothing and I have 5 free bedrooms. It gets lonely."

"Are you hinting at something there Clarke? If you want me to move in you are going to have to ask me straight out." Clarke then received one of Lexa's signature winks. "Funny I actually have to resign my rent agreement this week."

"Lexa, would you please consider moving in here? It's strange I've known you for what like three days but I feel safe with you. It would also be pretty awesome to live with an FBI agent, and Lincoln told me you were looking for a new place to live." Clarke giggled at Lexa and Lexa had a genuine smile on her face. "Oh and again, no rent money because the place is all paid for and in my name, you just need to pay for your own food and anything else you want. So what do you say?"

Lexa places her finger on her chin as though she is thinking, well really she is thinking about it, seriously thinking about it. "Well I am about to go to Ohio for four days for a case, can I give you an answer when I get back? It'll probably be yes though."

"Of course you can give me an answer then! I don't mind, just thought I would offer seen as you were already looking for a place to move."

"It is an amazing offer Clarke, thank you. I do have one question though. Well two actually." Lexa can see as Clarke's eyebrow furrows while she considers what those questions could be.

"What are your two questions?"

"Well one, what if after our date on Friday you fall in love with me? What happens then? And two, when do I get a tour of this place? It's huge!" At the last part both girls laugh and start walking through the down stairs part of the apartment.

"Well considering that was actually three questions I will be nice and answer all of them still." Clarke smirks at Lexa "Your tour starts now. And as for the falling in love things go, lets see how Friday goes, you can still move in either way."

It took Clarke and Lexa an hour to tour the apartment, or as Lexa liked to state that it was too big to call an apartment, that thing was a mansion apartment! So an hour tour later and 2 movies it was now 6:30 pm.

"Hey Lex, are you ready to order some food?"  
"I'm ready if you are ready, I know this amazing pizza [lace just down the street we can order from."  
20 minutes later their pizza arrived and a bottle of wine came out of Clarke's fridge. Lexa payed the pizza delivery boy and walked back into the lounge room where Clarke now had two cups of wine poured and was laying down. Lexa walks over and puts the box on the coffee table next to the wine glasses, picks up Clarkes legs and sits down while placing Clarke's legs back onto her lap. Clarke locks up to Lexa, "Comfy?"

"I am actually very comfy." Lexa smirks as she grabs the pizza box and places it on Clarke's stomach. "See, comfy and fed now," Lexa laughs at herself.

"Lex, at least let me sit up so I can eat as well." Lexa keeps eating pretending she didn't hear her while she picked up another piece of pizza.

"I will leave with this pizza if you don't take the box." Clarke doesn't think she's ever seen Lexa move as fast as she did in that moment. Clarke laughs a solid laugh from her belly while Lexa looks shocked.

"I can't believe you would even suggest stealing a woman's pizza! I am shocked Clarke."

"Oh Lexa, I wouldn't actually steal your pizza, that's just mean! Do I look like a mean person?"

"Ummm you don't look mean, but you did just say you'd steal my pizza! Now that is mean." Lexa has a small pout on her face now.

Clarke laughs at Lexa and leans in to hug her better and give her a small kiss on the cheek, but Lexa turns at the same time. Their lips meet and they stay like that for a few seconds, Lexa pulls back slightly but their noses are still touching. Lexa then leans back in and catches Clarke's lips once again. Clarke turns her head to a different angle but suddenly pulls back.

"I'm so sorry Clarke, I shouldn't have done that, I'm sorry, it won't happen again."

"No Lexa, it wasn't your fault, trust me. I'm just not ready, I broke up with my boyfriend today. I'm not say no, cause I mean wow, just not yet okay?"

"Seriously Clarke, I get it, it's fine. It was wow though wasn't it. But it's seriously okay. Pizza?"

"I'm glad it's okay. I hope we can do that again one day, just not the day I break up with the guy I've been dating for nearly three years."  
"Oh trust me Clarke, it'll be happening again. Just when you are ready next time. But I thought you weren't interested in women?" Lexa has a smirk on her face after she says the last part.

"I'm not interested in women, I'm interested in you." Clarke leans in again. Lexa is stuck, does she lean in as well or give Clarke time. Shit! Why is this so hard? She wants to lean in, to kiss Clarke again, but part of her is telling her not to because Clarke needs time to process everything.

"Ummm Clarke, remember you need time? Not that I don't want to kiss you again, god I do, but you need time to process everything and decide what you really want. I don't want to be used either, not saying you would but I don't want you to be confused."

"I'm not confused Lex, I've felt this way about you from the moment I ran into you. Literally. But I will think about it first. I don't plan on using you Lex, I think I like you to much to use you."

"I hope you don't use me, Cause I like you as well."

After the kiss, Clarke and Lexa watched one more movie before Lexa decided she needed to sleep before work tomorrow. Clarke walked Lexa to her room, which would become hers if she decided to move in. The next morning Clarke woke up to an empty home. She frowned thinking she had scared Lexa away, she walked into her kitchen and found a note on her bench. Clarke smiles as she picks up the note and reads what Lexa left for her.

 _Clarke,_

 _I had to leave for my trip so that I didn't miss my plane. I was going to wake you to say good morning and good-bye, however you looked so peaceful so I didn't want to wake you. Don't miss me too much, I will be back on Thursday afternoon. Call me if you want, because I know I will miss you._

 _I'll see you soon,_

 _Lexa_

Clarke smiles as she reads the note and then reads it again she needs to talk to her best friend about this.

"Hey O, are you with Lincoln right now?"

" _Hey Clarkey, no I'm not, why? Who's body do we have to hide?_ "

"We don't have to hide any body, why do you always ask that when I call you?"

" _Because you are a doctor so if you can save people you can probably kill them just as easily. So why can't Lincoln be here to talk?_ "

"And as a doctor who can save lives, why would I kill someone? Because I have to tell you something that Lincoln can't be present for"

" _I don't know, why does anyone need to kill people? And in the true words of McDreamy, it's a beautiful day to save lives_ " Octavia laughs at her own joke as she remembers that her and Clarke used to joke about that when Clarke first got into med school. " _And why can't Lincoln be present for this conversation?_ "

"Oh McDreamy, you will be missed! Okay you have to promise not to freak out okay?"

" _Why would I freak out Clarke? Just tell me already_ "

"Okay here goes nothing. I know I only just broke up with Finn like yesterday. But I have feelings for someone"

" _OH MY GOD! WHO IS IT? And why can't Lincoln hear this?_ "

"The reason you can't tell Lincoln is because it's Lexa"

" _Wait. As in Lincoln's sister Lexa? As in a female? NOT that there is a problem with that of course, just curious_ "

"Yes Lincoln's sister Lexa and yes she is female. I don't even know how it happened, we literally met at your wedding rehearsal but everything just sort of happened and we kissed and it felt so right and natural. So much better than kissing Finn, and now she's thinking of moving in and she is taking me to dinner on Friday when she gets back from Ohio."

" _Wait you kissed and you liked it? Go Clarke! Look if you really like her just try it and see what happens okay. You never know until you try, right? And Finn was an ass, can't get any worse than him! She's taking you on a date huh?_ "

"I guess it is a date, I feel happy O. When I went to kiss her a second time she even pulled back and told me to really make sure this is what I wanted, she was such a gentleman or gentlewoman, I think I'm ready already, is it to soon O?"

" _I think you can be ready already Clarkey, I don't think Finn meant that much to you really so moving on is only normal. And I am glad she was respectful of you. That's one tick in the best friend book._ "

"I like her O, and I am glad you accept her"

" _I'm happy as long as you are happy Princess! And Lincoln will be just as happy for both of you, trust me!_ "

"Thanks O, love you! But I have to go to work, I will talk to you later"

" _See you later Clarke, love you too! Have fun_ "

Clarke hung up from Octavia and smiles once again as she got ready to leave for work. Finally admitting she liked Lexa to Octavia makes her feel like she has a wait off of her chest. Now all she had to do was to tell Lexa how she feels. Little did Clarke know that Lexa was actually having a very similar conversation with Lincoln.

"Hey Lincoln"

" _Hey Lexie, what can I do you for?_ "

"I have to tell you something. But Octavia can't know okay?"

" _What have you done this time little sister?_ "

"I haven't done anything Lincoln! Why do you always ask that, you do know my job is to uphold the law right?"

" _I ask because you were always a naughty kid and I just have to make sure you aren't getting yourself in trouble._ "

"I'm not in trouble, just need to talk to my big brother about something."

" _What's up Lex? You seem nervous._ "

"I am nervous Lincoln. I don't want you to talk to Octavia about this, please?"

" _Okay! Just tell me what's up_ "

"I have feelings for Clarke and she kissed me and I think I'm moving in with her and holy shit, it's way to quick, but it's Clarke, she's so gorgeous and smart and unforgettable. I'm supposed to be helping make a profile and all I can think about is Clarke!"

" _Wow. I mean wow, Lex. Good for you! You haven't been this nervous about a girl since you know who. I'm happy for you kiddo! She obviously likes you as well?_ "

"I have stronger feelings for Clarke in three days than I ever had for her. It's strange but exciting at the same time! I think she does Linc, I just have to talk to her when I get back."

" _You do! I hope for your sake she feels the same, good luck Lex! No get back to work! I will talk to you more when you get home_ "

"Thanks Lincoln, I'll talk to you soon"

Lexa hung up from Lincoln and smiled because she was so happy. Clarke will change her life, she can just see it already.

 **Lexa [5:08 pm]:** I need to talk to you when I get back. We have a lot to talk about.

 **Clarke [9:35 pm]:** I need to talk to you as well :) Yes, lots to discuss indeed. Sorry for the late reply, surgery went a lot longer than expected.

 **Lexa [9:40 pm]:** It's okay, I only left work an hour ago as well. I will talk to you more when I get home okay.

 **Clarke [9:41 pm]:** Definitely! And you were right. I do kind of miss you already

 **Lexa [9:44 pm]:** Told you that you'd miss me ;) It's okay I miss your pretty face as well.

 **Clarke [9:45 pm]:** I missed that ego as well. When on Thursday will you be back? I can come pick you up so we can go talk afterwards?

 **Lexa [9:48 pm]:** You miss all of me! Admit it haha! My plane is supposed to land at 3:00pm, and I would love it if you picked me up. Oh Skai Prisa you know how to make a gal feel special.

 **Clarke [9:53 pm]:** I miss you okay! Is that what you wanted to know? I will be there then to pick you up! Oh I do try ;)

 **Lexa [9:55 pm]:** Okay, I'm happy now. I will see you then! I would love to chat more to you but I have to go do work, profiles don't make themselves apparently. I'll talk to you later. Oh, and I miss you as well!

 **Clarke [10:00 pm]:** I really need to know what you do exactly for work, it sounds so interesting! I will talk to you later, don't stay up to late okay? Night Lex.

 **Lexa [10:00 pm]:** Goodnight my Skai Prisa.

Clarke put her phone down after that and went to sleep almost instantly after that, her thoughts and dreams filled of Lexa and the future. Lexa was working on her case but couldn't stop thinking about Clarke. The future was looking bright for both the girls.


	5. Chapter 5 - Home and Away

Chapter 5

Clarke felt like it was taking ages to get to Thursday. She really wanted to see Lexa and talk to her about her feelings, throw caution to the wing and follow her heart for once. But Thursday would not come fast enough! Each day dragged by as did each shift she did at work. Well when you are doing hours of surgeries each shift it always feels long, but these were dragging she swears! Maybe the nurses were turning the clock back? What it's a possibility! Seriously how could time go slowly! She only had to wait a couple of days to see Lexa but she swears this is ridiculous, how can time drag so much. Wednesday had come and Clarke was so excited for the day and for tomorrow, Lexa was coming home tomorrow. Clarke had one surgery today and then she got to go home and prepare for tomorrow, because who knew what was going to happen once Lexa got home. So Clarke got dressed for her day at work, all she had to do today was clip an aneurism that she had managed to catch before it was to late. Clarke made it half way through her surgery before her good mood started to go down hill. Her patient had a complication and didn't make it through the surgery, it was Clarkes third patient she's lost since she started working. Clarke was devastated and all night she kept going over and over what happened and why the patient didn't make it. Did she make a mistake? She spent all night crying and re-running through the surgery and each step she followed. Losing a patient never got easier and they stayed with Clarke long after she lost them. The only thing she could do now is wait for tomorrow and hope that's a better day, which it will be because tomorrow is Thursday and Thursday means Lexa, comes home.

Lexa sat going over her case, trying to work out what caused her suspect to do the things he did. Profiling has been something she's always loved doing, except for this case. Knowing that Clarke was waiting for her to come home, knowing that Clarke was in New York while she was stuck in Ohio, especially when she had something important she needed to tell her. She missed Clarke, it's funny she's known her for such a little amount of time and yet she has stronger feelings then she's ever had for anyone before. Even her ex, Costia, who she was ready to settle down with, she's glad she didn't now! Lexa likes Clarke a lot, probably a lot more than she should this early into their, well what ever they are exactly. It was Wednesday morning when Lexa finally made a break in her case, she had a pretty strong suspect and she was leading the team to go in and apprehend the suspect. Lexa felt pride in herself for finding another criminal and having the authority to be able to catch criminals and bring justice to their victims. Lexa was leading her team into the suspect's house when he started shooting. A bullet grazed Lexa across her right arm. She took a deep intake of breath then kept moving into the suspect's house. She circled in behind him and then knocked his gun out of his hand, the suspect then spun around and hit Lexa right in the eye, in her stomach and then again in the jaw. Lexa felt herself go dizzy, god this guy has a good right hook on him, her vision started to blur when she heard one more shot go off. Lexa felt around her body to see where the bullet hit, she didn't feel any pain but bullet wounds can do that. They don't feel like they hurt at first, when adrenaline stops, they hurt like a bitch. But as Lexa went looking for the bullet wound she couldn't find it, She looked up to see the suspect was on the floor, one of the other agents had shot him, Lexa's vision started to straighten up and she could see again. She had a killer headache and she's pretty sure she should go to hospital just to get completely checked over. Three hours later at the hospital and stitches in her arm, a mild concussion and some pretty amazing bruising on her face and stomach, Lexa was ready to go home where she would get to see Clarke again and do hours of paperwork, which won't be as enjoyable as seeing Clarke.

Clarke was waiting at the airport where she was waiting for Lexa, her plane was meant to have landed ten minutes ago. Right as she checks her phone again she hears someone clear their throat behind her. Clarke spins around to see Lexa standing there, she smiles and then she takes in the bruising on her face and the way she gingerly holds her arm like she was hurt. "What the hell happened to you, Lex?"

"Oh you know how it is Clarke, I got into a fight with the suspect, he almost one but he didn't in the end. All is well, Clarke I'm fine, and it's just a little bruising."  
"And what about your arm Lex? What does the other guy look like?"

"I may have gotten shot. But it was just a graze! I'm honestly fine but, and as for the other guy, he didn't make it." As soon as Lexa said that she noticed that Clarke's eyes started to water.

"Hey, what's wrong Clarke?"

"Well to start, please don't hurt yourself to much okay! I don't know what I would do if you got hurt anymore than you already are! And also I lost a patient yesterday in surgery, it's just hard, losing someone never gets easier."

"Oh Clarke, are you okay? I'm sorry that happened to you."

"I'll be fine Lexa, it just hurts still."  
"I could imagine, let's go home so I can make you dinner and we can binge watch something on Netflix, okay?"  
"Pretty sure I should be looking after you in your current state! But it sounds like a perfect night." Clarke smiled as she grabbed Lexa's bag so she didn't have to carry it with her arm and they left the airport.

By the time they got home Lexa's head had started to hurt again, but thankfully Clarke didn't realise straight away, Lexa is pretty good at hiding how she's feeling. She said she was going to the bathroom, but really she was going to take some more pain medication. That is when Clarke noticed, because Lexa grabbed the box of meds on her way. "Are you okay Lex?" Clarke started to worry about Lexa, what if she still had a concussion. "Yeah I'm fine Clarke, just got a bit of a headache, but I got given paid meds for it." Lexa tried to talk Clarke down, she really was fine.

"Sit down so I can have a look Lexa"

"Seriously Clarke, I'm fine!"

"Oh I'm sorry Lexa, I didn't know you were the doctor here." Lexa could see Clarke's smirk, because Clarke knew she had one by this stage.

"Okay Clarke, work your doctor magic and make me better."  
"Wow Lex, you make it sound so much better than it actually is." Clarke laughed because half of her job is not fun at all, it's definitely rewarding, but not fun or pretty.

"No, just Dr. Griffin is hot." Clarke just laughs at Lexa, it's good to see she hasn't changed.

"Yeah, you can still flirt Lex, you'll be fine." Lexa smirks as she gets up and walking into Clarke's kitchen to find something to make for dinner.

Clarke sat on the kitchen island while Lexa cooked dinner, according to Lexa she isn't much of a cook, but it looks and smells amazing!

"Hey Lexa, where did you learn to cook?" Lexa froze briefly, and then cleared her throat, which Clarke did not miss.

"Uhm, my mum actually taught me how to cook some stuff."

"Oh, Lexa I'm sorry, do you need any help?"

"Nope, I don't need any help. I have a feeling you wouldn't be a good cook." Lexa smirks while Clarke's jaw drops in mock offence.

"Ouch! I'll have you know I am really good at stirring!"

"Well, I am still fine, you just sit there and look pretty okay?"

Clarke laughs as she grabs mixes a rum and coke for her and Lexa, "Now that, I'm an expert at." Clarke takes a deep breath before she continues with something that has been on her mind since Lexa left for Ohio, "So Lexa, have you uhm, have you thought about moving yet?"

"I have actually thought about it a bit." Lexa hides her smile from Clarke, because she knows how she is going to answer.

"And?"

"Well while I was away I did a lot of thinking actually. Especially while I thought I was going to be beaten half to death, but I will move it, yes. I want to spend as much time with you as possible."

It was then that both girls realised that when Lexa spun around how close they had moved to each other. Lexa lent in a little more and waited for Clarke to close the rest of the distance. As Clarke started to close the distance both girls breath hitched as they waited for the impact they knew was going to happen when their lips met for the first, and hopefully not the last time. The kiss was electric, as their lips met they moulded together perfectly like they were made to kiss each other, both girls felt sparks fly between them and butterflies in their stomachs. It was the best kiss they have both had, Clarke made note of how much better this kiss was compared to kissing Finn. Finn was an awful kisser, it was sloppy and she would always get stubble burn. But kissing Lexa was on another level, kissing Lexa was something Clarke had never experienced before, it just felt right! As they slowly broke apart due to the need for air, both of them slowly opened their eyes and just stared. Clarke and Lexa watched each other for what felt like a few seconds but was actually ten minutes, when a kiss felt that good time seemed to stop for them so that they could bask in the feeling that was that kiss. After the ten minutes passed Clarke licked her lips and still watching Lexa said, "wow".

"I know. That was definitely the best kiss I've ever had."

"I second that one Lex. That was amazing." Lexa smiled and turned back around to check the dinner while Clarke lifted her hand to her mouth, still able to feel the tingling from the kiss on her lips, both girls knew they were going to fall for each other very quickly, hell they had already started.

After dinner was finished both girls went to wash the dishes up and they wanted to talk to each other further but Lexa started to fall asleep. "I'm just going to call for a cab to get home Clarke, can we meet tomorrow to talk more?"

"Don't be silly Lexa you can stay here, in your new room!"

"Okay Clarke, but only if it's seriously okay if I crash here?"

"Of course it's fine Lex! Good night."

"Good night Clarke." As Lexa said good night she lent back in and kissed Clarke again, but their lips only met for a few brief seconds before Lexa pulled back, smiled at Clarke and then walked into her new bedroom. Clarke smiled as Lexa walked away and pulled out her phone.

 **Clarke [10:49 pm]:** O, I seriously need to talk to you!

 **Octavia my Bestie [10:55 pm]:** Wow that is a lot of exclamation marks... Shit got serious! So what do you need to talk about?

 **Clarke [10:56 pm]:** This is serious O! I kissed Lexa.


	6. Chapter 6 - I'm Coming Home

Chapter 6

 **Clarke [10:49 pm]:** O, I seriously need to talk to you!

 **Octavia my Bestie [10:55 pm]:** Wow that is a lot of exclamation marks... Shit got serious! So what do you need to talk about?

 **Clarke [10:56 pm]:** This is serious O! I kissed Lexa.

Clarke waited for a reply but one didn't come. At 11:30 Clarke heard her phone vibrate so she picked it up to see that Octavia was calling her.

"Hey O, what's up? Why couldn't you just text me back?"

" _Why couldn't I text you? I couldn't text you because you kissed Lexa! You kissed her and expected me to just text you. You are crazy_ "

"I know. Oh god was it to soon? Why am I panicking it was just one kiss. We haven't even had a date yet. It'll be fine, everything is fine"

" _If everything is fine Clarke, why are you whispering?_ "

"I'm not whispering see" Clarke made a point to talk in a normal voice then until Octavia asked her next question.

" _Wait! Is Lexa still there with you? No wonder you didn't want me to call you_ "

"Yes she is staying the night in the guest room, well her room now, she is taking one of the spare bedrooms. And I didn't want you to call because it's bloody 11:30 at night."

" _Oh Clarkey, you love our late night chats. So how was the kiss? Was it sexy and passionate and fast or was it slow and meaningful?_ "

"Wow O, you are weird. But it was amazing, O! She was perfect and a kiss has never made me feel so good! Like an hour later and I still want to go and jump her!"

Clarke heard ew gross being said in her ear but she one thing that took a higher need of a addressing was Lexa standing in front of her in sweats and a shirt with a smirk on her face saying "If you wanted to jump me all you had to do is ask, I definitely would not say no to you!"

"I have to go Octavia, I'll call you tomorrow!"

"Oh Clarke, don't hang up from Octavia on my account." While Lexa told her she didn't have to hang up, Lexa sauntered over to Clarke and sat down very close to her on the lounge. Clarke felt her breath catch in her throat, she doesn't know if she was ready to go this far with Lexa. Her mind was telling her no, but her body was telling her yes. God was it telling her yes! Clarke could feel her heart beat pick up and she knew that her pupils had likely dilated because Lexa's sure as hell had!

"Clarke if you aren't ready for this telling me now and I will walk straight back into that room and we will discuss this later."

Clarke didn't even respond to Lexa she just crashed her lips straight into Lexa's, she felt their teeth hit a little, but she was so turned of right now she didn't even care, she just kissed her harder and faster than their first kiss. The fact that Lexa was willing to stop for her turned Clarke on even more. Finn was never like that; he never cared what she wanted. If he wanted to get off he would and he never asked her if she was okay. In the whole time that she was dating Finn she had had an orgasm twice because of him, that's it. Clarke craved the feeling of having Lexa make love to her so she just kept kissing Lexa while Lexa slowly pushed her hand under Clarke's shirt just to feel her toned stomach.

"Lexa, bedroom. Now!"

Lexa didn't have to be told twice! Lexa stood up and pulled Clarke up as well. Lexa pulled Clarkes shirt off to see a perfectly toned body and she was so happy to know this was going to happen. Clarke started to walk them towards the staircase so that they could walk up to Clarke's bedroom. They broke apart when they reached the stairs and as they were walking up, Lexa took off her shirt and undid the button and zip on her jeans.

"Wow Lex, you don't waste time", "no Clarke, just making it easier for you later!"

Clarke laughed a deep throaty laugh that made Lexa move up the steps faster. When they reached the top of the stairs Lexa grabbed Clarke and pushed her against the wall and reconnected their lips together while pushing her hips into Clarke's. Clarke groaned while Lexa continued to grind into her. Lexa pulled Clarkes leg up around her waist and picked Clarke up and continued to walk into the bedroom. "Wow Lex, so strong, so hot!" Every time Lexa did something like that Clarke felt even more turned on every time. Who knew what condition her underwear was in; probably need to be thrown away after this.

Clarke's groaning was spurring Lexa on further and she was so ready to just get Clarke to release that she started to work faster and more passionately. She placed Clarke on the bed and pulled of her own jeans before she undid Clarkes and pulled them down her legs. Lexa could see how wet Clarke was just on her underwear and god did it drive Lexa on. She pulled down Clarke's underwear as well and looked up to Clarke who looked like a goddess lying there. Their eyes met and Clarke could see almost love in Lexa's eyes and that gave her the last push to know that this is what she wanted to do.

"Are you positive about this Clarke?" Lexa looked Clarke straight in the eye to see if she could find any hesitance in her eyes. She found none, "I'm positive Lex, please do it"

Clarke begging was all it took for Lexa to lean down and capture Clarke's lips once again and she pushed her tongue out and Clarke gave her entrance straight away, they kissed until Clarke needed air so Lexa started to move down her jaw and towards Clarkes neck. Lexa bit down on her pulse point until Clarke groaned again and then Lexa licked where she just bit, knowing it would leave a mark she kept moving down Clarke's body, paying particular attention to Clarke's breasts she kissed and licked them while she started to move her hand down her body. Clarke nodded once telling Lexa it was okay to keep going and that was all Lexa needed before she started moving down again and placed her thumb on Clarke's clit and started to rub in a circular motion. Clarke's back arched up into Lexa and groaned while Lexa kept going and reattached her lips to Clarkes.

"Please Lex, I need you."

Lexa then moved her index and middle finger down and placed the tips on Clarke's entrance and Clarke's hips bucked against her hand in an attempt to gain more contact. Lexa decided not to tease her anymore and pushed the two fingers in up to the knuckles and Clarke let out a small scream at the pleasure that shot the whole way through her body. Lexa stopped momentarily to check that she wasn't hurting Clarke, when she could tell it was pleasure that had Clarke screaming and not pain she kept going. She started to pump into Clarke slowly at first while pushing her hips into her to cause her hand further in, Clarke's breathing started to become erratic and Lexa could feel her walls tightening around her fingers. So the next time she pushed in she curled her fingers and rubbed her clit again while bitting Clarke's lip and Clarke came hard. It was the best orgasm Clarke has ever had, she has never come that fast or hard before and she was in bliss. Lexa slowed down inside of Clarke and noticed that Clarke looked exhausted so when her orgasm came to a complete stop she pulled her fingers out and put them in her mouth licking Clarke's juices off and Clarke gulped hard. "So hot", Lexa smirked hearing this come out of Clarke's mouth.

"You did great Clarke, how are you feeling about this?"

Clarke sat still for a while looking at the ceiling while she thought for a moment. "I feel good" Clarke had a small smile playing on her lips "I mean that was amazing, I've never felt that good after sex, that was wow!"

"How do you normally feel after sex, it's always meant to feel like that?"

"Well you see, when I was with Finn he wouldn't really wait and get me ready, it was all about him so it wasn't enjoyable."  
"Oh Clarke, I will never ever make you feel like that! You are an absolutely amazing person who I hope will give me the opportunity to worship your body for as long as possible."

Clarke felt a small tear well up and drop down her cheek; she lent over and kissed Lexa again. "Lex, you've shown me more love in the two weeks we've known each other for than he ever did" Lexa and Clarke smiled at each other when Clarke continued, "I'm willing to try this Lex, like really try! I know we've probably done this backwards by sleeping together first before going on a date, but I like you. More than I've ever liked anyone before and I want us to try this. I don't know how it will go but I feel like this could work."

Lexa kissed Clarke again "I like you too Clarke, like a lot, I even told Lincoln, I never tell him about anyone I meet so you should feel loved." Lexa laughed a little "I want us to try Clarke, I feel like this could be such a good thing, and I know it was quick, but sometimes that is the best way to have it."

Clarke smiled at Lexa and told her they should probably sleep now because Lexa was injured and they had a lot to do tomorrow. So Lexa lay down and Clarke snuggled into her side and put her head on Lexa's chest and both girls fell asleep almost instantly.

Lexa woke before Clarke; she looked down at Clarke and smiled to see they were in the exact same position that they fell asleep in last night. Lexa kissed Clarke's forehead and she started to stir and suddenly woke up. "Morning Lex" Lexa heard Clarke mumble against her chest and she smiled again. "Good morning Clarke. How are you feeling? Any regrets?" At this Clarke lent up on her elbow and kissed Lexa, "absolutely no regrets at all, I meant what I said Lexa."

Lexa just nodded and hugged Clarke closer to her as she didn't think they needed any more words to be exchanged, this moment was enough.

Three hours later Lexa had left to do paperwork and start to pack up her house so she could start to move in to Clarke's apartment. In separate rooms still of course, when Lexa said they still needed to stay in different rooms Clarke just smiled at the thought Lexa was putting into making sure this would work for both of them. While Lexa was gone Clarke started to clean up because she didn't know when Lexa would be back, but she was hoping it was tonight again. She knows they should date before they sleep together again but she couldn't help her want to have sex with Lexa again. Even pleasure Lexa this time, because that didn't happen last time, not that Lexa would let her as she said the night was all about making Clarke feel for once and that she would get her chance later. Clarke just smiled and kissed Lexa again telling her how amazing and thoughtful that she was.

 **Clarke [11:22 am]:** Okay so we kissed and maybe more now :/

 **Octavia my Bestie [11:23 am]:** What exactly do you mean by 'and maybe more'?

 **Clarke [11:25 am]:** You may need to come over for this one O.

 **Octavia my Bestie [11:31 am]:** I'm on my way over and Lincoln is on his way to Lexa's. Be there soon.

 **Clarke [11:32 am]:** Just don't bitch slap me okay?

 **Octavia my Bestie [11:33 am]:** Oh BTW I'm bringing Raven as well. And the only reason I would bitch slap you is if you slept with her last night.

Clarke immediately blushed knowing she was going to get bitch slapped when Octavia and Raven arrived.


End file.
